


Night Terrors

by sarellathesandsnake (RavenRaven)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, Sad Martell, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRaven/pseuds/sarellathesandsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oberyn suffers from nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a longer fic, but this feels finished as it is.

"I'm here, my love," she said over and over again while stroking through his hair. But Oberyn could hardly breathe. His dream had taken him back in time and to King's Landing where he saw Elia die a brutal death as if he had been there to witness it in person. Now, sweat-soaked and panicking, not even Ellaria's sweet whispered words could calm him. 

Minutes passed, but his breathing would not ease. His lover held him through it all. She knew by now what to expect when Oberyn began to whimper in his sleep. She had hoped it would happen less often as the years passed, but his grief retained the same intensity as the day he had learned of his sister's fate.

"My apologies," he whispered into the darkness of the room. His voice was still shaky, but he was already calming. "I did not mean to wake you."

"Hush," Ellaria said and kissed his neck, still securely holding him in her arms. "Soon you will have your revenge and maybe their shades will find their peace then." Oberyn wanted to believe her. After all, his love usually held the answers he sought. "Though I'd rather you were more careful," she added.


End file.
